SYOC For The Silver Eyed Child (SYOC Closed)
by Soldier Of The Mist
Summary: Create your own character for my story, The Silver Eyed Child. I need help creating characters, so this is your chance to help. I'll have created the final list I have today. 5/5 Chosen to be with Luna Gray. 0/0 Future characters. Will decided who goes where after deadline.
1. Character Information

**Hey guys! **

**So, I'm continuing my stories, but I need some new characters.**

**I'm lacking imagination for new characters, so I'll let you create some.**

**I'm going to use some for the upcoming prophecy and a future chapter I have in mind.**

**I don't promise that all the people on this list will be in the story, but if I create a series, I will add them there**

**P.S. They all have to be straight sorry, but I'm a Christian.**

**There will be five positions for characters that want to go with Luna. **

**The rest is unknown for know.**

**Some may also be evil.**

**Forbidden children included.**

Name:.

Nicknames:

Gender:

Good, Bad, or Hunter(s):

Age (12-16)

Mortal Family:

Godly Parent: **(A/N: If you submit twins, I like you but not in a weird way)**

Appearance:

Clothing style:

Backstory:

Personality: **(A/N: Sorry if I don't match them exactly!)**

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Powers:

Flaws

Fears:

Weapon(s):

Magic Object:

Romance: **(If so, then tell me his name, appearance, and personality)**

Anything Else:

**Thank you if you submit character(s)!**

**The deadline will be at the end of this week.**

**I hope you enjoy the characters when I add them in the story!**

**I'll create the list I have so far tomorrow!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	2. First Batch and Poll

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the first batch of characters for today.**

**Don't be disappointed if your character wasn't chosen.**

**You can send a new OC.**

**I need more children of the Olympians, Hunters, and bad demigods!**

**Please send some more OCs!**

**Also I want to type a Fem! Percy fanfic with her being paired with Jason, Nico, Luke, Will, Teen! Apollo, or many others.**

**A poll will be set up a few minutes after this, so you can choose who to pair her with.**

**Thanks for submitting!**

Gary Tyler, son of Apollo (by 101 Dragon)

Liliana Williams, daughter of Poseidon (by SilverSapphire99)

Blake Mathews, misjudged son of Lycaon, adopted by Ares (by Wade98)

Vixie Alderon, daughter of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Julius Han, son of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Delphi Han, daughter of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Samantha Glacio, daughter of Khione (by WiseGirlWriter)

Adrian Winters, son of Khione (by W. R. Winter)

Allie Greene, daughter of Poseidon (by Gleek139)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you if you submitted character(s)!<strong>

**The deadline will be at the end of this week.**

**I hope you enjoy the characters when I add them in the story!**

**I'll create the next list I have so far tomorrow!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	3. Second Batch and Story Name

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the first batch of characters for today.**

**Don't be disappointed if your character wasn't chosen.**

**You can send a new OC.**

**I need more children of the Olympians, Hunters, and bad demigods!**

**Please send some more OCs!**

**I am going to type a story called Evermoor featuring Fem! Percy and the boys from the poll.**

**The poll is about who to set Persephone Jackson up with.**

**A poll is set up on my profile, so you can choose who to pair her with.**

**Thanks for submitting!**

**The names underlined are the newly added.**

Gary Tyler, son of Apollo (by 101 Dragon)

Liliana Williams, daughter of Poseidon (by SilverSapphire99)

Blake Mathews, misjudged son of Lycaon, adopted by Ares (by Wade98)

Vixie Alderon, daughter of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Julius Han, son of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Delphi Han, daughter of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Samantha Glacio, daughter of Khione (by WiseGirlWriter)

Adrian Winters, son of Khione (by W. R. Winter)

Allie Greene, daughter of Poseidon (by Gleek139)

Morgan Ocean Allen, daughter of Poseidon (by Lizzy8pie)

Rowen Asher, daughter of Hades, legacy of Apollo (by Kyra)

Zinovia Abdulov, daughter of Zeus (by Maeve007)

Aamir Ishtar, son of Aphrodite (by Maeve007)

James Andrews, son of Kronos (by King James 10158)

Jack Clayban, son of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Alex Nandrin, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Chase Alderon, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Blaze Flynn, daughter of Hestia (by Carlotta)

Hunter Jackson, son of Achlys (by Princess of the Flame)

Angelina Starling, daughter of Artemis (by Princess of the Flames)

Cassandra Coyle, daughter of Athena (by C. J. Selgas)

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you if you submitted character(s)!<strong>

**I need more Hunters, Evil demigods, and more Olympian children (ex: Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite).**

**The deadline will be at the end of this week.**

**I hope you enjoy the characters when I add them in the story!**

**I'll create the next list I have so far tomorrow!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	4. Third Batch And Need More Boys!

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the third batch of characters for today.**

**Don't be disappointed if your character wasn't chosen.**

**You can send a new OC.**

**I need more children of the Olympians, Hunters, boys, and bad demigods!**

**Please send some more OCs!**

**I am going to type a story called Evermoor featuring Fem! Percy and the boys from the poll.**

**The poll is about who to set Persephone Jackson up with.**

**A poll is set up on my profile, so you can choose who to pair her with.**

**Thanks for submitting!**

**The names underlined are the newly added.**

Gary Tyler, son of Apollo (by 101 Dragon)

Liliana Williams, daughter of Poseidon (by SilverSapphire99)

Blake Mathews, misjudged son of Lycaon, adopted by Ares (by Wade98)

Vixie Alderon, daughter of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Julius Han, son of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Delphi Han, daughter of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Samantha Glacio, daughter of Khione (by WiseGirlWriter)

Adrian Winters, son of Khione (by W. R. Winter)

Allie Greene, daughter of Poseidon (by Gleek139)

Morgan Ocean Allen, daughter of Poseidon (by Lizzy8pie)

Rowen Asher, daughter of Hades, legacy of Apollo (by Kyra

Zinovia Abdulov, daughter of Zeus (by Maeve007)

Aamir Ishtar, son of Aphrodite (by Maeve007)

James Andrews, son of Kronos (by King James 10158)

Jack Clayban, son of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Alex Nandrin, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Chase Alderon, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Blaze Flynn, daughter of Hestia (by Carlotta)

Hunter Jackson, son of Achlys (by Princess of the Flame)

Angelina Starling, daughter of Artemis (by Princess of the Flames)

Cassandra Coyle, daughter of Athena (by C. J. Selgas)

Siren Elise, daughter of Apollo (by DaughterofDeath101)

Sadie-Grace Wentworth, daughter of Athena (by Amara)

Eleanor, daughter of Hecate (by Anon)

Jacob Hernandez, son of Athena (by sea-demigod)

Ryan Markman, son of Apollo (by sea-demigod)

Grace Markman (by son of Apollo)

Serena Daniels, daughter of Poseidon (by sea-demigod)

Jace Andrews, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Jamie Livia, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Lilah Hilian, daughter of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Sierra Ravin, daughter of Ares (by Celtic Silver)

Rebecca James, daughter of Athena (by Guest)

Reagan Lee, daughter of Apollo (by hermes child awesomness)

Ryder Lee, son of Hermes (by hermes child awesomness)

Rafael Santos, son of Dionysus (by Maeve007)

**Thank you if you submitted character(s)!**

**I need more Hunters, Evil demigods, and more Olympian children (ex: Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite), and boys!**

**The deadline will be at the end of this week.**

**I hope you enjoy the characters when I add them in the story!**

**I'll create the next list I have so far tomorrow!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	5. Fourth Batch and Deadline Change

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the third batch of characters for today.**

**Don't be disappointed if your character wasn't chosen.**

**You can send a new OC.**

**I need more children of the Olympians, Hunters, boys, and bad demigods!**

**Please send some more OCs!**

**I am going to type a story called Evermoor featuring Fem! Percy and the boys from the poll.**

**The poll is about who to set Persephone Jackson up with.**

**A poll is set up on my profile, so you can choose who to pair her with.**

**Thanks for submitting!**

**The names underlined are the newly added.**

**P.S. The deadline changed to tomorrow because I have to practice for a concert for my church on Sunday.**

Gary Tyler, son of Apollo (by 101 Dragon)

Liliana Williams, daughter of Poseidon (by SilverSapphire99)

Blake Mathews, misjudged son of Lycaon, adopted by Ares (by Wade98)

Vixie Alderon, daughter of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Julius Han, son of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Delphi Han, daughter of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Samantha Glacio, daughter of Khione (by WiseGirlWriter)

Adrian Winters, son of Khione (by W. R. Winter)

Allie Greene, daughter of Poseidon (by Gleek139)

Morgan Ocean Allen, daughter of Poseidon (by Lizzy8pie)

Rowen Asher, daughter of Hades, legacy of Apollo (by Kyra

Zinovia Abdulov, daughter of Zeus (by Maeve007)

Aamir Ishtar, son of Aphrodite (by Maeve007)

James Andrews, son of Kronos (by King James 10158)

Jack Clayban, son of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Alex Nandrin, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Chase Alderon, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Blaze Flynn, daughter of Hestia (by Carlotta)

Hunter Jackson, son of Achlys (by Princess of the Flame)

Angelina Starling, daughter of Artemis (by Princess of the Flames)

Cassandra Coyle, daughter of Athena (by C. J. Selgas)

Siren Elise, daughter of Apollo (by DaughterofDeath101)

Sadie-Grace Wentworth, daughter of Athena (by Amara)

Eleanor, daughter of Hecate (by Anon)

Jacob Hernandez, son of Athena (by sea-demigod)

Ryan Markman, son of Apollo (by sea-demigod)

Grace Markman (by son of Apollo)

Serena Daniels, daughter of Poseidon (by sea-demigod)

Jace Andrews, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Jamie Livia, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Lilah Hilian, daughter of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Sierra Ravin, daughter of Ares (by Celtic Silver)

Rebecca James, daughter of Athena (by Guest)

Reagan Lee, daughter of Apollo (by hermes child awesomness)

Ryder Lee, son of Hermes (by hermes child awesomness)

Rafael Santos, son of Dionysus (by Maeve007)

Damon Saber, son of Pallas (by W.R. Winter)

Valentine Lovewood, daughter of Aphrodite (by W.R. Winter)

Rosaline Evan, daughter of Aphrodite (by Guest)

Marcus, son of Hades (by Nerdicarp)

Shawn Hardy, son of Melinoe (by Wade98)

Bethany Derrickson, daughter of Ares (by sea-demigod)

Logan Redden, son of Aphrodite (by sea-demigod)

Nicholas Wiggins, son of Lupa (by A Sleeptalking Demigod)

Melody Lock, daughter of Demeter (by KShakespearian)

Ventus Knight, son of Hermes (by KShakespearian)

Rowan Chaffing, son of Demeter (by Guest)

Charotte Jordan, daughter of Aphrodite (by Zaretha)

Terra Lumoise, daughter of Tartarus (by Deoxys)

**Thank you if you submitted character(s)!**

**I need more Hunters, Evil demigods, and more Olympian children (ex: Hermes, Athena, Aphrodite), and boys!**

**Remember the deadline will be tomorrow.**

**I hope you enjoy the characters when I add them in the story!**

**I'll create the next final list I have tomorrow!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	6. Announcement

**Hey guys!**

**This a quick announcement.**

**If you didn't read the first chapter, I said that not all the characters will be used in the story.**

**So, don't tell me you didn't know.**

**Don't worry, though. **

**If I create a series I will add the rest or part of the list.**

**Just wanted to remind y'all**

**Also, I repeated in my earlier chapters that I have a poll with boys that you can pair up with Persephone Jackson.**

**The poll will end on Monday.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	7. Final Batch!

**Hey guys!**

**Here is the final batch of characters for today.**

**Don't be disappointed if your character wasn't chosen.**

**I am going to type a story called Evermoor featuring Fem! Percy and the boys from the poll.**

**The poll is about who to set Persephone Jackson up with.**

**A poll is set up on my profile, so you can choose who to pair her with.**

**Thanks for submitting!**

**The names underlined are the newly added.**

**P.S. No more characters.**

Gary Tyler, son of Apollo (by 101 Dragon)

Liliana Williams, daughter of Poseidon (by SilverSapphire99)

Blake Mathews, misjudged son of Lycaon, adopted by Ares (by Wade98)

Vixie Alderon, daughter of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Julius Han, son of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Delphi Han, daughter of Hecate (by Maeve007)

Samantha Glacio, daughter of Khione (by WiseGirlWriter)

Adrian Winters, son of Khione (by W. R. Winter)

Allie Greene, daughter of Poseidon (by Gleek139)

Morgan Ocean Allen, daughter of Poseidon (by Lizzy8pie)

Rowen Asher, daughter of Hades, legacy of Apollo (by Kyra

Zinovia Abdulov, daughter of Zeus (by Maeve007)

Aamir Ishtar, son of Aphrodite (by Maeve007)

James Andrews, son of Kronos (by King James 10158)

Jack Clayban, son of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Alex Nandrin, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Chase Alderon, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Blaze Flynn, daughter of Hestia (by Carlotta)

Hunter Jackson, son of Achlys (by Princess of the Flame)

Angelina Starling, daughter of Artemis (by Princess of the Flames)

Cassandra Coyle, daughter of Athena (by C. J. Selgas)

Siren Elise, daughter of Apollo (by DaughterofDeath101)

Sadie-Grace Wentworth, daughter of Athena (by Amara)

Eleanor, daughter of Hecate (by Anon)

Jacob Hernandez, son of Athena (by sea-demigod)

Ryan Markman, son of Apollo (by sea-demigod)

Grace Markman (by son of Apollo)

Serena Daniels, daughter of Poseidon (by sea-demigod)

Jace Andrews, son of Athena (by Celtic Silver)

Jamie Livia, daughter of Aphrodite (by Celtic Silver)

Lilah Hilian, daughter of Hermes (by Celtic Silver)

Sierra Ravin, daughter of Ares (by Celtic Silver)

Rebecca James, daughter of Athena (by Guest)

Reagan Lee, daughter of Apollo (by hermes child awesomness)

Ryder Lee, son of Hermes (by hermes child awesomness)

Rafael Santos, son of Dionysus (by Maeve007)

Damon Saber, son of Pallas (by W.R. Winter)

Valentine Lovewood, daughter of Aphrodite (by W.R. Winter)

Rosaline Evan, daughter of Aphrodite (by Guest)

Marcus, son of Hades (by Nerdicarp)

Shawn Hardy, son of Melinoe (by Wade98)

Bethany Derrickson, daughter of Ares (by sea-demigod)

Logan Redden, son of Aphrodite (by sea-demigod)

Nicholas Wiggins, son of Lupa (by A Sleeptalking Demigod)

Melody Lock, daughter of Demeter (by KShakespearian)

Ventus Knight, son of Hermes (by KShakespearian)

Rowan Chaffing, son of Demeter (by Guest)

Charotte Jordan, daughter of Aphrodite (by Zaretha)

Terra Lumoise, daughter of Tartarus (by Deoxys)

Ryan Summers, son of Hades (by creepylittleowl)

Atila Summers, daughter of Hades (by creepylityleowl)

Arthur Mikial, son of Nemesis (by NefasSegador)

Carrie Jarret, daughter of Dionysis (by Crackers414)

Rianel Silvan, daughter of Trivia (by Celtic Silver)

Carly Cotton, daughter of Hermes (by Zaretha)

**Thank you if you submitted character(s)!**

**I am going to choose who goes where later.**

**I hope you enjoy the characters when I add them in the story!**

**- Soldier Of The Mist**


	8. Chosen Prophecy OCs and Location

**Hey guys! **

**The OCs chosen for the quest are on my profile.**

**Don't be disappointed if your character wasn't chosen**

**The future chapter ones will be added on my profile when the scene will be coming up.**

**Thanks if you submitted.**

**I know I was gone for about a month, but I was busy with choir practice, chores, and had a bit of writer block.**

**I hope you are not mad.**

**Sorry.**

**-Soldier Of The Mist**


End file.
